Sleep Deprivation
by MRBee
Summary: Sleep Deprivation is the #3 cause of death for a ninja. Naruto had it... until he finally was able to sleep... with Hinata in his arms. Naruhina FLUFF R
1. Sleep Deprivation

**WAYY too tired to do editing so here's the raw**

**(Ironic with how the subject of the story is haha)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's Kishi's, and i don't own the words that made this fic, that's websters haha**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! TSANKYOU**

**August 1, 2009: It's been decided that i'm making this a 2-shot. Have it all planned, i just need to write it haha. (8 days til my b-day :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Sleep Deprivation.

The number three cause of death for a ninja was sleep deprivation. It was based on some random fact Sai mentioned. In his current state, he just couldn't remember all the details. It was ten days ago that he made a stupid bet with Sai about being able to stay up for a week. He won the bet… but lost in every other way.

_Flashback_

The first night he stayed up was easy. A few shots of caffeine were more than enough to last the night. But it reeked horrible results during the next day. The blond had to find another way to stay awake. The crash he gets from caffeine almost caused him to lose the bet. He tried asking Sakura about it but she dismissed him entirely.

It went something like, "What kind of Ninja makes a stupid bet like that? Do yourself a favor and take a long nap. Sleep deprivation is the third leading cause in death for a ninja," maybe Sakura was the one to mention the fact. That just made him wonder how his stupid bet even started.

Well despite her uncooperativeness, he managed to snag a few pills while she wasn't looking. He thought about using soldier pills but those things never agreed with his body, and the extra boost of adrenaline was definitely dangerous due to his tenant. The pills he had now seemed perfect for what he had in mind. The thought that it would have an ill affect on him never even occurred.

That night he took the pills hoping it would help him reduce the drowsiness that'd been plaguing for a while. It took a while for him to feel any of the effects, but they were there. Several times he felt the power of sleep devour him, but he just wouldn't yield. He remained tired, but the small line between sleep and awake turned into an impassible wall. The rest of the week he felt his body weaken, ready for sleep, yet his mind wouldn't let up. He tried looking up the drug in some medical scrolls and found it caused a hormonal imbalance that would keep the patient's mind running thus preventing sleep. The length of affect was written down as eight to ten hours, but it had already been three days! It was then that he would swear off the use any kind of synthetically created drug no matter what. The teen knew his tenant's presence wouldn't let any drug work well with him, no poison every did.

So as the days slowly crawled by, he did his best to hide his disorder. If Sakura ever found out he stole drugs from her she'd beat him to an inch of his life then heal him only to beat on him once more. No he pretended to be ok. Every time someone asked him if he was ok, he'd give them an energetic grin and dismiss the idea. And it was this false sense of health that dumped him into a mission.

_End flashback_

What was he doing again? "Itai!" the blond stubbed his toe on large rock.

That's right he couldn't sleep. After rolling around the tent for what seemed like forever, he decided to go for a stroll to see if a clear night could help ease his aching head. It turned out twenty minutes of wandering around barefooted and shirtless made no difference.

The whiskered teen dragged his heavy body back to camp and flopped inside the nearest tent that came to view. His body seemed almost numb, but he felt the flaps of the tent entrance brush against his face. When his whole body was inside, the blond fell right on his belly.

'Soft,' he couldn't even make complete sentences in his head anymore. Though his sleeping bag did feel much softer than before. With his eyelids completely shut, he squirmed further up the softness and snuggled against an odd source of heat thus making himself vulnerable to the pheromones that wafted the air. That was when all his desires were fulfilled.

Naruto fell asleep.

Subconsciously his body rolled to his side and his right arm shifted over to drape itself over a peculiar lump. That's how he slept the rest of the night.

A few minutes later the blonds' heat source started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open after feeling the vibrations of movement. She was relatively a light sleeper. After a few more seconds, she began to make out the feeling of a heavy object layered over her waist.

Trusting her instincts, she grabbed a kunai from underneath her pillow and activated her doujutsu. To her surprise, the intruder was none other than her crush of nearly ten years. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who she had secretly liked since she was six was literally sleeping with her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and one hand nestled just underneath the swell of her breast. A small laugh escaped her tired lips, she was dreaming. That was the only reasonable possibility.

Deciding not to waste such an opportunity, the lavender-eyed teen rolled her body over and dug herself deep within the blonds' chest. It was warm, comfy, and all to realistic, but she was already asleep before a second thought could be produced.

* * *

Small streams of light beamed through the crack of the tent entrance. It was that intrusion the caused the genin to stir. His eyes slowly parted, 'Morning already?'

3...2...1... "I slept!" the teen nearly shouted. He wanted to dance around in joy but his body hadn't fully aroused, surely he still needed a few more hours of sleep. Then a soft murmur came from beneath him.

Right there lying on his chest was beautiful sixteen year old girl. The more his eyes focused, the more of her he took in. First things he noticed was her slender but curvy figure that pressed tantalizingly against his own. Then it was the fact that she was only wearing a white tank-top and from the way her sleeping bag parted, anything but pants. Following that was her long indigo-colored hair and soft porcelain skin. Finally the simple fact that this girl was Hinata Hyuuga.

He began trying to pull himself away from her. Naruto did not want her to wake up thinking he was some pervert that wanted to grope her while she slept, but the more he struggled, the more she pulled on him, and the more skin she exposed. It didn't take long for him to quit entirely and hold back from flat out glomping the girl.

He had one elbow propping him up and the other still trapped beneath the indigo-haired beauty. Most of her coverings had slid down her leg revealing boy shorts and long smooth legs. The straps from her blouse also lowered down her soft arms showing more skin and a bit of cleavage. His hand was only a few inches from cupping those beautiful mounds when he stopped, 'No! I'm not a pervert!' he said in his head adamantly.

He moved his arm way just when Hinata stirred. The moment she woke up, she felt an object brush against her chest, "Mn… Naruto-kun," a small whimper escaped her lips.

Then another she heard voice, "Ah! Gomen 'Nata!" that was Naruto's voice.

"Naruto-kun!," she jumped out of his partial embrace and pulled the blanket up against her.

"Ano… Ohayo Hinata-chan," he said nervously.

'It wasn't a dream…' her eyes were kept wide and inadvertently activated her Byakugan. With it on, she couldn't help notice the considerable sized tent that grew from the boy's tent, "EEP!"

"Gomen!" he shouted as he ran out of the tent.

The blond quickly made his way back to his own sleeping quarters when his tent-mate appeared at it's entrance. His lazy face looked at him with little emotion, "I don't want to know," the pineapple headed teen spoke. No other words were exchanged as he got changed and left the tent once more.

The three man cell had a very silent breakfast. The entire time, Naruto kept stealing glances from his female teammate while she blushed heavily.

"I hate meddling so I'll just say this. In a few hours we'll be at the village to drop of the medicine. Then if we travel back in a steady pace we'll be back in Konoha before nightfall. Try to keep yourselves focused until then," Shikamaru lectured before walking back towards the tents to finish packing up.

They made it to the small village with relative ease. Neither had said a word until they made their way back home.

Traveling through the canopy was always a good way to get somewhere with relative quickness. With chakra boosting capabilities, the effort was minimized to how one would normally jog. The whole way back Naruto was wondered how he was finally able to fall asleep. He knew Hinata had something to do with it.

Slowly he sped up and approached her, "Hey 'Nata,"

She turned her head to greet him though just enough for to keep her blush hidden, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Like habit, he brought his gaze towards the sky above, something that was very dangerous when traveling by tree top. "Look, I just wanted to explain what happened last night," all she did was nod her head, "Ok promise to keep this a secret, cause Sakura would kill me if she found out,"

Again she nodded. He continued to explain himself from the very beginning, about the bet, the pills and the ten restless nights.

"Naruto-kun! It's dangerous what you've done. Don't you know Sleep Deprivation is the third foremost cause of death for a ninja," she lightly criticized.

Of course it was, "Uh haha… yeah… so I've heard," he chuckled nervously, "But I think I'm cured. I'm not too sure what happened but when I… ano… slept with you, my mind calmed down enough for me to sleep,"

Hinata felt her heart swell. Without even knowing, she was able to help her crush, "Are you sure you're fine. Shouldn't you see Tsunade-sama about this?" the girl was still worried.

"Bah, I'm great now. I just need a couple more hours of sleep when I get home and I'll be back to a hundred twenty percent," he pumped his chest outwards.

Hinata gave him a smile. There seemed to be nothing that could keep her crush down.

* * *

They arrived in Konoha just before the sun had set. Shikamaru offered to do the mission briefing himself. Nothing notable happened, as far as the mission went, so there was no need for all of them to be there. Both Hinata and Naruto gave there thanks and bid him a good night. Being the gentleman that he was, the blond offered to walk the girl home.

He couldn't help but enjoy her company and the tiny shocks he got when there hands brushed against each other. Much too soon had they arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga Manor, "Arigato Naruto-kun… f-for walking me home," she still had that slight stutter.

He grinned widely, "No problem. I should really be thanking you! I'd be a wreck if it weren't for your help," she smiled while trying to avoid his gaze, "Ano… Hinata. If you aren't busy tomorrow… I was thinking maybe we could get lunch?"

Her eyes widened once more, though this time her doujutsu remained inactive, "A-a D-date?" her stutter back in full force.

"Uh… yeah. Around noon sound good?" she only nodded. Happy to finally not be rejected, he rushed over to give her a hug. The lavender-eyed teen was still a bit shocked to respond much. His arms remained fasted around her waist while his cheek rested on her head. He never noticed before how the smell of her hair made him woozy.

After a few seconds he let go and waved goodbye. Like a zombie painted completely red, she thoughtlessly walked into her home and fell asleep with the same thought repeating in her mind, 'I have a date with Naruto-kun,'

Naruto went to bed with a huge smile on his face. Soon it would be morning and a few hours closer to his date with Hinata.

A couple minutes went by and he was still wide awake. 'Maybe I should stop thinking about tomorrow so much,' he got up and microwaved a glass of milk. That had warmed up his throat and made him even more comfortable.

The blond waited a few more minutes and still no sleep. Then it became an hour, then a several hours. The sun was already up and he had yet to sleep. Naruto Uzumaki was not cured.

He was so enraptured in his predicament that he missed the sound of knocking from the living room. A second louder round of knocks finally tripped him out of his gaze. Lazily he wandered towards the door completely forgetting what time it was. Naruto opened the door only to be surprised to see Hinata looking incredibly attractive in her warm yellow sundress.

"Hello Naruto-kun I…" she trailed off poking her two index fingers together. It wasn't until she saw the small bags under his blue eyes that she realized something was wrong, "Oh Naruto-kun! You haven't slept a bit have you?" the girl said as she took his hand and led him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Gomen 'Nata. I didn't mean to stay up," his voice was groggy from the night of restlessness.

She could see him stumble while walking so brought one of his arms around her shoulder for support. Feeling much more comfortable, the blond leaned into her more, his face landing on the side of her neck. With every step they took, the more weight Hinata felt she carried. At last she was able to get both of them in a seating position on his bed, "Naruto-kun?" she whispered while lightly shaking his shoulders.

"Woah!" the teen startled himself awake, "What happened?"

"I-I think you fell asleep," now she knew she definitely had something to do with his ability to sleep. But how? Hinata stood back up and walked towards his desk. On it was an empty pill container and a medical scroll. "Ano… I-is were these from the pills you took,"

He gave a nod while feeling less sleepy.

The girl read over the scroll and made a fascinating discovery. 'Perhaps the side affect created some sort of chemical disorder that's keeping him from sleeping. And something about me is counter-balancing the affect," the girl brainstormed. What could it be that's affecting Naruto? She brushed her hair to one side, then came to a realization.

Blushing, she took a grasp of her long hair and approached the blond, "C-can you please smell my hair. I want to test something out,"

Not wanting to argue, he complied. The odd feeling of lightheadedness returned the moment he took a whiff, "It's really hyaaahhh… nice," he yawned.

"That's it! Naruto-kun the pheromones from my body are countering the hormonal imbalance in your system!" she revealed.

He gave her an odd look, but smiled. He was too tired to try and understand what she was saying, "Ano… the smell of my hair makes you sleepy," she simplified.

He quickly grinned, "That's great!" his hand took hers and led her down onto the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" her blush worsened.

"Hyaaaahhhnn onegai Hmn'Nata-chan" his voice slurred.

Inside she was giddy as a school girl with a crush, which wasn't far off from reality, "Maybe just for a bit,"

Without thinking he pulled her in, wrapping his strong arms around her, letting her nuzzle in the crook of his neck, "G'night Hinata-chaaauhh…" the whiskered quickly fell into slumber.

She smiled deeply within his neck, taking in all of his scent. Soon enough she began to feel affects of a dream's seduction. Her free arm fell a top of his own while her right hand held the side of his face. "Sleep soundly Naruto-koi," she whispered.

The spent the rest of the day enjoying their comfortable nap. And when night fell, they reveled in a good night's sleep.

* * *

**2-SHOT maybe??? 3-SHOT perhaps???  
**

**Click down here if you want more fluff!!!**

**l**

**\ | /**

**V  
**


	2. Comfort Deprivation

**I'm kind of sad that i didn't write this fic the way i initially intended it to be. This chap was supposed to be about the 2nd greatest threat to a ninja... Angry Kunoichi's, but there wasn't really enough focus on that to make me title it.**

**Well either way i hope you enjoy. It's rather long for a 2-part (4k more or less) but i'm satisfied somewhat.**

**This one's dedicated to Shawny and Wander for FINALLY Updating! :D and to all my loyal readers/reviews**

**(A/N-Trans: **Oyasuminasai- Good Night)

**Disclaimer: I hope i don't get in trouble for forgetting the portion in a few of chapters of one of my fics :/ oh, and i don't own Naruto.**

**Ps. Hinata's dream sequence is based of a one-shot from a certain somebody. See if you can figure out what one-shot it's from (hint: it's pretty new)  
**

**

* * *

**

Comfort Deprivation

The sun had fallen about an hour before the Hyuuga heiress finally awoke. She was first greeted with the wonderful warmth that seemed to envelope her entire body. There was a strong arm just below her head and another over her waist. Her long legs were kept warm as he kept a stray limb lying above hers. His breathing was soft and harmonious with her own.

So easily could she have mistaken this for a dream but her memory would not let her. Hinata knew she was in her crush's apartment, knew that she was in his bed, and knew they were as close as physically possible without committing a certain act. She quickly waved that thought away, not wanting to get over excited and pass out from such a wonderful feeling.

The other body in the bed felt a similar feeling of comfort. Even though he was asleep, Naruto knew he was in a wonderful position. The small movements made by the girl in his arms caused him to pull her closer to him. His free arm drifted further over her and grabbed a piece of fabric covered flesh to draw the warmth in. Hinata 'eeped' at his touch. Not only were their hips nearly joined but his right leg locked her in. Even if she wanted to there was no escape.

She looked up towards his peaceful face, "Naruto-kun," her voice soft enough to not disturb his slumber. Nevertheless he reacted. His imprinted whiskers stretched a bit as his face contorted.

"Mnn… 'Nata…" he mumbled and she gasped. The young heiress didn't think he was awake, or perhaps he was only half awake. Before she could give a reply his face scrunched again, this time his lips puckering into a very animated kissy face. His lips landed just above her brows, while a slick appendage slipped out and grazed her skin.

Her entire body was frozen. She meant for her to wake-up and leave the blond male asleep hoping there was enough of her essence in the pillow to allow him to slumber the rest of the night. But now she wasn't sure if she could even escape his grasp. It only took another squeeze to her round bottom to drive her over the edge of unconsciousness.

Naruto was fully satisfied with his dream of having a very warm Hinata sitting on his lap while feeding him even warmer Ramen. His smile was kept plastered in his face as he continued to slurp imaginary noodles ignorant about the strands of hair getting into his mouth.

* * *

Like every other morning he slept with a girl, which was only once aside today, he woke up first right at the crack of dawn. He reeled his head back to get a good look at the beautiful maiden next to him. It was then that he realized a lock of hair had crawled into his mouth. With slight grimace he pulled the dark strand out of his mouth and wiped the remains of saliva with his fingers. He knew Hinata would not enjoy having gunk in her silky hair.

The pull from her hair let the kunoichi release from her own slumber. The moment light entered her eyes she nearly jumped from panic, "It's morning!" she said in a rush.

He jerked in surprise at her sudden movement, "Ne, Ohayo Hinata-chan,"

Her face smoothed out when she looked at his welcoming face. "Ano gomen Naruto-kun. I… I really shouldn't have stayed the night,"

His brow furrowed, "Oh ano, don't apologize. It's my fault really. Hope you're not in trouble," his free arm pulled back to prop him up letting her know she can get up.

She gave him a soft smile, something that made his insides melt. The indigo-haired kunoichi began shifting around, "It's fine. I'm sure I can-" she was cut off by a sudden moan.

During her little scuffle to get out of the bed, the Hyuuga had inadvertently rubbed her trapped thigh between his legs causing a wonderful amount of friction. Both their faces erupted in red as she bolted onto a sitting position on the side of the bed and he rolled over away from her in shame.

"N-ne… I didn't mean to!" the whiskered teen panicked.

While a part of her was deathly embarrassed from the action, an even greater part felt almost flattered that she could make him react like that, "I-It ok. I'm not angry," she giggled slightly.

Her reaction confused him for a moment. If it was Sakura or any other girl he would definitely have gotten hit. But then again Hinata wasn't like other girls. Aside actual combat and training he'd never seen her physically act out against anyone. After that realization he broke out into a large grin. Yanking his covers off of him, as he pulled up to sit next to her, only for him to yank back the blankets noticing that he was, in nice terms, still excited.

His face was red and he kept both his hands firmly at his lap, "Thanks for staying with me last night," the blond said in almost muffled words.

Hinata brought a hand over her mouth to soften a giggle, "I'll always be around if you… if you need me," she shyly confessed.

That warm feeling in his chest started rising at the sound of her voice. Carefully he let his hand fall upon her lap. "That's why I like Hinata the best," the boy blurted not really understanding the full meaning of his words.

On the inside she exploded with glee. Naruto like _her_ the best, more than any other girl, and maybe even more than Sakura. She rose off the bed and gave her crush another smile, "Thank you Naruto-kun… demo I really should go home now,"

He nodded and stood up as well, "I'll walk you out," but his not-so-little friend was still wide awake, "or maybe I'll see you later… Oi we can have our date later this afternoon!" the boy said cheerfully.

She giggled once more. No matter what the situation, whether it was serious, scary, or awkward, the lavender-eyed teen could always count on the blond to cheer her up or put a smile on her face, "Hai, that sounds great. Sayonara Naruto-kun," she said while walking out the bedroom door. Before Naruto could rave around to exert the wonderful feeling he had, indigo locks popped out of the doorframe, "Ano, I almost forgot. Promise me you'll go see Tsunade-sama about this," she said in a worried tone.

"Hai, demo only if you're there too! I think she won't be as mad at me if you're there," the whiskered teen rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata smiled in agreement before waving goodbye. As the sound of closing doors fell upon his ears, the blond jumped out of bed and let out a loud holler. He wasn't quite sure why he was so happy, but cart-wheeling around felt like a good idea.

* * *

That was three hours ago. No longer was there the great feeling of joy, instead was the dread of imminent danger. He was only one conversation away from getting a loud scolding and a good chance of physical pain. Tsunade was known widely not only for her immense strength and horrible gambling skills, but also for her rather high temper, which is not a good mix with a strong right hook.

But that's not what he told himself. He was standing outside her doors waiting for Hinata because he felt it was the gentlemanly thing to do to wait for the girl. It had nothing to do about Hinata being able to keep him from harm… well the majority of harm at least.

"Oi! 'Nata you're here," he sounded relieved.

She nodded, "Hai. I promised didn't I?"

He smiled before opening the large double doors that led to the Hokage's office. The whiskered teen gestured for her to enter first and she did. The kunoichi didn't notice he was walking directly behind her, almost as if he was hiding.

"Dammit Shizune wha- Hyuuga? What is it Hinata and I can see you from back there too Naruto," saying his name a bit irritated.

"Ano, I think there's something Naruto wants to tell you," The heiress spoke.

Tsunade gave her fellow blond a questioning look. Nervously putting his hand behind his head he stepped forward, "Everything I say is ano… coincidental ne?"

"I think he means confidential," Hinata corrected. The way his eyes lit proved her right.

With a nod from the village leader the shinobi continued, "Ok well…" he took a deep breath and began speaking nearly too fast to understand, "Sai made me do this stupid bet about how I can't go for a week without sleeping and I did but after the first night the coffee didn't help so I stole pills from Sakura to help me sleep but now I can't sleep at all and it's already been ten days and I can only sleep if I'm with Hinata," he ended with a large gasp of air, "Ne… did you get all that?"

A large angry mark began forming on the brow of the Slug Sannin, "I understand Naruto. You made an unnecessary risk with your life because of a bet, stole drugs that were a property of Konoha Medical, and slept with the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan," her voice growing more intense as she continued.

Then he did something that made it worse, "Well it's not like you didn't risk anything worse! You even gamble with money you don't have!" he accused back.

Hinata nervously glanced between The Hokage and, if he lives, future Hokage, "Ano, we really came here because we needed your help in curing Naruto-kun Hokage-sama. The sleeping drugs he took has been in effect far longer than it should have" she tried to change topics, but that didn't end where it was intended.

"YOU stole the drugs!?" a loud shout echoed from behind her.

"S-Sakura-chan! No you don't understand! It was Sa-" he was cut off by a vicious blow from the Hokage's apprentice.

"That's for being stupid enough to steal from me, then not listen when I warned you!" she yelled. Tsunade massaged her temples in vain attempt to calm herself while the Hyuuga heiress stared at the broken window with trembling lips and watery eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered sadly.

The pink-haired medic let her irritated face fall back into a normal expression, "Don't worry so much, he'll live," she said dismissively.

The indigo-haired teen shook her head, "Ano… we were going on a date after this,"

Sakura felt a pang of guilt and smiled sheepishly, "Oh gomen Hinata, I'm sure you guys can go on one another time,"

The heiress let out a sigh, "Hai," she quickly rushed down the stairs in hopes that her would-be date was ok.

* * *

Naruto easily found himself inside one of those check-up rooms on the first floor of the hospital. All he needed was a few patch-up jobs and he was set, but there was also the case of the sleeping pills. It was because of this that he was stuck in the small room for what seemed like forever.

Hinata had been with him until Tsunade came for some samples. He wasn't quite sure what samples she needed but he knew it had to do with his ability to sleep and the fact that Hinata had some kind of, in his words, special power.

The sound of soft knocks broke him from his thoughts, "Naruto-kun? Is it alright if I come in?"

His eyes brightened the moment her indigo locks came to view, "Hai! Ne Hinata, sorry I made us miss lunch… again,"

She responded with a smile. The doors widened further to reveal a small food cart holding a tray of three steaming bowls of ramen, "We don't have to miss lunch,"

The blond drooled at the site, "Sugoi! See Hinata is the best!" he proudly exclaimed.

The shy kunoichi couldn't help but blush, "I thought you might be hungry so I got an extra bowl for you," she said while setting down a bowl on the bedside table.

"Hai, baa-chan won't let me leave to get food or anything until I she gives me the medicine," the blond explained before picking up a pair of chopsticks and literally attacking his meal. The two ate in relative silence as he continued to slurp down his two bowls while Hinata slowly ate hers. It wasn't an ideal date, if you could even call it one, but it was perfect for the lavender-eyed maiden.

Not too long after they finished eating did the door open revealing the top medic herself. Her hazel gazers fell upon two ramen filled teens, "Good, both of you are already here," she said drawing attention to herself.

The younger blond quickly sat up on the edge of the bed, "I can go now ne?"

Tsunade gave him a look that screamed 'stop talking' before continuing, "You will soon. Just make sure you take these two pills before you leave. Seeing that you probably won't understand the full details of it all, I'll dumb down the niceties. This first pill is to calm yourself down enough to sleep, call it the Hinata pill if you will," the mentioned girl blushed, "and this is to target the stimulant… or the bad thing and keep it from producing whatever hormones that's keeping your mind active constantly,"

Naruto huffed his chest at some of Tsunade's choice of words, "You don't have to dumb it down so much. I know what a stimulant is," he half glared.

"And I know you know what hormones are if I know Jiraiya at all," she retorted which left her adversary slightly sputtering.

The young heiress leaned to her crush, "What does she mean by that Naruto-kun?" he didn't answer in words, rather shook his head fervently and dismissed it.

"As a medic I really do have to say, it's quite odd that your pheromone composition is exactly what was needed to counteract the stimulant. I took the time and had Naruto sample a few odors with no effect like yours," the busty woman said while rubbing her chin.

Naruto shot to his feet, "Is that why you had me smell all those jars? Most of them smelled like nasty armpits!"

"And one of them made you drool," her face showing amusement.

Hinata had no doubt that it was probably hers that made him do that. Just the thought made her red to the face, "Oi! It-it wasn't exactly like that," his face was as red as Hinata's.

"Mhm, nevertheless, that was quite a coincidence. I may even be bold enough to say that Hinata was chemically made for you," The Hokage stated.

Naruto beamed at the idea, "You hear that Hinata! You were made for me," again he didn't quite understand the gravity of his words.

Hinata quickly cupped her face, hiding as much of her embarrassment and even greater joy from view, which only made the busty blond chuckle more, "Well just take those pills and you're out of here," she ordered before leaving the room and dreadfully heading back to the mounds and mounds of paperwork.

The whiskered blond took the pill from the counter and gulped it down with a glass of water Hinata brought with her. He finished the glass and let out a refreshed breath, "Alright! Now let's go!" the blue-eyed male grabbed the female out of the room with her hand in tow.

Naruto hadn't realized how late it really was until the light of the sun revealed itself, "Kuso, it's already dark. You think we still have time for a real date?" His gaze went towards her before falling into their hands, which somewhere during the walk had become intertwined.

Letting her free hand sandwich his, the Hyuuga gave him an apologetic look, "Gomen Naruto-kun, demo I don't think I can stay out too late tonight. Hanabi covered for me last night so I didn't get into too much trouble, but if I'm late again tonight my father might get suspicious,"

Naruto understood. He wasn't quite keen either on the idea of explaining to Hiashi that he had slept with her daughter, innocently for the most part, "Hai. Let me at least walk you home,"

Feeling a bit more confident, she held his arm close to her, "Hai, and maybe tomorrow we can go on another date," she smiled. The young woman hadn't even noticed her stutter around him had virtually disappeared. And all it took was sleeping with the guys twice.

The Shinobi lightly pumped his free arm in the air, "Definitely! I didn't think that a visit to the hospital counted as a date,"

"Ano… I think whenever you spend time with someone you really care about… it's just as much of a date as going to dinner would be," her voice growing faint just as fast as her hidden cheeks grew red.

"Then we definitely need to go on more dates!" he cried happily while slipping his arm away from her grip and snaking it around her waist. She let out a satisfied hum and leaned into his chest slightly.

The walk to the compound was warm despite of the slight breeze that went by. They shared a few more laughs and some small talk about nothing in particular. When they reached their destination, they were strongly tempted to take another lap just to have a few extra moments to talk, but there was always more time for that later.

"Arigato Naruto-kun… for walking me home. Even if we were at the hospital, I had lots of fun," the indigo-haired teen stood in front of the blond male with her hands held together on her lap and head tilted slightly towards the ground.

Naruto raised his arms to the back of his head and gave her his signature foxy grin, "I had fun too, well the part with you at least. So I'll see you tomorrow?" she gave him a shy nod, "Ok… well G'night Hinata-chan,"

"Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun," and before Naruto could respond the smaller girl jumped up to him and gave a soft kiss on his warming cheeks. When his blue orbs finally opened, she was already halfway up the steps. He could not so her burning red face, but neither could she. Nor did she see him smack a hand where her lips were and gawk at what just happened. When he felt that he was finally alone, the blond lad began doing a frenzy of backflips before continuing his free-run through the roof tops shouting joyful exclamations.

Despite getting hit, scolded, and hospitalized, if barely, it had been one of the greatest days of his life. He'd actually went to an unofficial date and told it was official, got to know more about the girl who he now liked more than he ever did another, and to top it all off, got a kiss from her. There was also the fact that he had got to sleep with her, but everything up till that point just seemed like a friendly favor. That kiss he knew was beyond friendly, even though it was on the cheek, and was not a favor to the least, not that he didn't enjoy it.

After a quick shower and change, he went to bed anxiously waiting to see her the next day. After a short moment he was dragged into slumber, but the slight uncomfortable feeling he had forced him to wake up and change positions. Not much later after that he rolled over once again uncomfortably. Within an hour and falling asleep seven different times did he finally figure out something was wrong.

It wasn't that he couldn't sleep, rather his body couldn't get the same feeling of comfort he'd quickly got used to the past couple of days. A warm glass of milk didn't help and he definitely did NOT want to try the sleeping pills again. It was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him exactly what was wrong.

* * *

Hinata had been blissfully asleep not long after she came home that night. She was dreaming a rather odd but pleasant dream about herself and her long time crush. The heiress was in a sort of civilian academy like the ones she saw in the fire nation capitol. She was wearing a performer's leotard and made simple acrobatics moves which seemed to wow her crush who had been watching her from the sidelines. He was wearing a shirt made of a synthetic fabric that had his name in the back along with a number. For his bottoms, he wore shorts of the same fabric and high knee socks while losing his typical shinobi sandals in place for full covering shoes with what looked to be spikes at the bottom.

He was smiling fondly at her while she continued her routine.

Time seemed to move forward and she found herself in a library with the same boy as she tutored him, then later in front of a metallic vehicle she only saw in the advanced metropolitan cities. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and that moment seemed to constantly replay itself until a small tap woke her up.

She was a bit annoyed that she was forced to wake up from such a pleasant dream, but took it all back when the last person she expected to see showed up behind her window.

"Psst, Hinata! Open up," he whispered harshly, muffled by the glass.

The teen quickly scuffled to her feet and unhooked the latch for him, "Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" sounding more surprised than anything else.

"Ne… you see. I can't really sleep," the look on her face told him she mistook the situation, "No! I mean I can sleep… but I can't get comfortable enough to stay that way," he explained.

Hinata moved back a bit letting the young male settle in her room, "Ano, how can I help?"

He began scratching his elbows nervously, "Is it ok if I sleep with you again?"

Her eyes widened in shock. He wanted to do it again, well not _it_ per say, but literally sleep with her, "T-That's why you c-can't sleep?" he nodded, "If it's to help Naruto-kun, I'll do anything," and he truly began to believe exactly that. Anything.

No other words were needed for them to snuggle their way into her large bed. He had spooned up against her with his free arm draped over her waist, like always, and his other snugged under her head. They both let out a content sigh at the same time.

"We can't ano… we can't do this everyday," she whispered softly.

The blond instantly held her closer, "Why not?"

"N-Naruto-kun! This is something l-lovers and married couples do,"

Well he knew enough that they couldn't get married, not yet anyways, "So if we're lovers then we can do this every night?"

The kunoichi was absolutely still. What was he trying to imply, "Y-you w-want to be l-lovers?" her stuttering was worse than before.

"Hai! Let's be lovers Hinata-chan," the blond didn't feel his 'lover' pass out, "Ne… so is that like being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

* * *

**WAIT! before you attack me with my little oddity in here, Let's just assume for the sake of this fic that Naruto has a vague understanding of what Lovers are but not the exact... 'requirements' despite Jiraiya's influence.**

**Ok so i hope i didn't over do the 'ne' here. From now on, i'm really gonna be picky about when/how i'm going to use it.**

**and did any of you figure out what one-shot hinata's dream is from?  
**

**And Lastly... i said i'd make this a 2-shot, but i'm starting to think i might make this a short fluffy series on 'insert theme'-Deprivation. Like i might do Food/Ramen Deprivation, Love Deprivation/2nd greatest threat to a ninja, and others. If anyone has any suggestions, please Review.**

**Oh snaps, i almost forgot to remind you to review!!!**

**Fluff Series or Complete?**

**!!REVIEW!!**

**(O)  
**

**Y  
**

**ll**

**/.l.\  
**

**\.|./**

**V**


	3. Definition Deprivation

**After for months or so of waiting i finally bring this to you. Though i'm a bit sad that it didn't quite turn out the way i wished it would. It just felt too much of a story chapter than a follow up one-shot... but whatever i guess. Have a few more complaints but that could wait till after the story. Just hope you enjoy :D**

**Don't forget to review, psh i shouldn't have to remind you... only lame people forget :P  
**

**(A/N - tamagoyaki is a type of egg omlet, Kotatsu is a very short japanese table that has a heater built in)**

**Disclaimer: Whoops! almost forgot again haha. Kishimoto pwns err i mean owns Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Before her eyes had a chance to open, she was comforted by surrounding warmth. Powerful arms capable of defeating many opponents wrapped around her torso protectively. There was no confusion this time around. Hinata knew exactly who this arm belonged to and sighed happily. Even as she rested her head against the blonds' forearms, there was no going back to sleep. She'd already had enough sleep to last her the whole day and maybe the next.

Ever so carefully she rolled over to face the boy of her dreams. Unconsciously her hands started roaming towards his abdomens. His face showed much bliss, though he wasn't smiling, the young woman knew he was happy. The longer her lavender eyes gazed at his tanned face, the more her mind wandered. These past couple days seemed to unrealistic to be... well real. But here she was in bed with him again... for the third time.

Part of her blushed at the thought of it but a bolder part of her giggled, 'Naruto-kun... it's as if we skipped so many steps with you being here,' she thought daringly, something she would never say aloud. 'Three days ago I never would have believe we've become… I've become…' what was she to him exactly? Something in the back of her mind kept whispering 'lovers' but that was too much, especially since the voice sounded too much like her blond hero.

When she finally fell out of her little trance she realized her face were mere inches away from his. Her lips ghosting his and deep even breaths tickling her nose. Hinata lay frozen, too afraid to back off but not courageous enough to move forward. The only movements she made were the curling and uncurling of her toes and the small movements of her fingers against his warm stomach… which led to this.

Feeling a slight tickle on his belly, Naruto's body shifted which resulted in the accidental kiss.

Hinata's eyes widened and after a short delay the girl body recoiled and rolled away. She completely forgot about the two hands trapped between a thin layer of fabric and Naruto. The yank was just enough to wake him from his slumber.

With a scratch of his belly and a half-silent yawn, the young blond stretched himself out of the cocoon of blankets. His azure eyes turned right to see his sleeping partner sitting straight up on the side of the bed, hands folded neatly on her lap and head looking straight down, "Hyaah… you ok 'Nata?" he said with a yawn.

"Hai!" she said rather quickly.

Luckily for her, Naruto was still too drowsy to be suspicious. "Wow that was a good nap" he said with a grin. The teen kicked the blankets off his body and searched for the ground with his feet, "It's already early morning ne? I should probably go before everyone wakes up,"

Hinata kept still the entire time until she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Thanks again," Pale lavender met sparkling blue when she felt pressure against her lips. It was only a second but it felt like her mind decided to take a mental picture of the moment. What really fascinated her was that he had done it consciously and purposely. And much like what Naruto had done earlier that night, her hand shot straight towards the area of the kiss.

The young Casanova looked away sheepishly with a blush, "I can do that right? Ne… since we're lovers now so… it's ok," he asked without actually asking.

She knew it was impossible but the girl couldn't help but think her brain was melting, first the sleep-kiss then the conscious kiss and now the proclamation of lovers, "Lo-lov-vers?" she spluttered.

He just grinned, "Yeah. Remember last night?" referring to the time he called themselves lovers.

Soft dainty hands ran across her body making sure she was indeed fully clothed. Hinata wanted him to pause, to take a second and explain exactly what he meant and to just take a breath in. Sadly her voice betrayed her as it had decided to close shop for the morning.

Naruto scanned the room for his jacket and sandals then shifted towards her window sill. "Ne… I think that's it. Well, sayonara Hinata-chan," he waved goodbye and leaped towards the ground leaving a stone stiff female behind.

There were only a handful of times she wished she would pass out, this being one of them, but her body just wouldn't listen to her all morning. So she sat there, eyes stuck on the open window, and brain wrapped around the simple word, 'lover'. Oh how the young heir was plagued with relentless waves of risqué thoughts.

* * *

Naruto had gained enough sleep that night to satisfy his physical need, but noting the sun wouldn't rise for another hour or so he decided he'd try to get a little bit more at his apartment. After all, the blond had all day to find his target and get his side of the wage.

Only an hour after he rose with the sun the blond was already planted butt on leather at his favorite ramen stand. "Ten bowls of Miso coming right up," yelled a male voice from the back of the stand.

"You should be glad I'm taking it easy on you Sai. I'm only ordering half of what I was planning on getting," the blue-eyed genin said with a laugh.

The pale teen kept his eerie smile in place, "I lost our bet and my wager was a blank check. I'll accept whatever reward you wish for dickless," still unable to differentiate between insult and complement.

Sai's comment raised a vein from the blonds' forehead but he'd be damned if his mood was spoiled, "Urg… I'm gonna let that one slide this time, but only because that stupid bet got me and Hinata together," his face quickly turned into a smile.

The pale skinned nin gave him a questioning look, "Does that imply a commitment in relationship?" he'd been doing his reading.

"Yup! We're lovers now," Naruto was ok with bragging.

With creepy smile back in place he did something Naruto wasn't expecting, "Well then I take back what I said about your penis," It was Naruto's turn to hook an eyebrow, "You must definitely have a penis since you engaged in sexual intercourse,"

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair, "N-Nani!"

Teuchi stuck his head through the rubber flaps guarding the doorway, "What's the trouble?"

Sai turned towards the man, "I'm congratulating Naruto in finally having sex,"

The old man was a bit taken back by the sudden topic but let out a loose smile, "Well ah, congratulations then. Who's the lucky girl?"

The blond now felt what Hinata had felt only a couple hours earlier, "I-no… I never said sex!" he shouted quite loudly, at least loud enough to hear from the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun's doing what!?" a young brunet cried as she shot towards the counter.

"Nee-chan! No i… damn it Sai. I never said I had sex ok!" his frustration began to build.

This was odd for Sai. According to his readings, the term lovers were reserved for two people who have partaken in the act of sex. "So you never slept with Hinata?" these were poor choice of words for Naruto.

He rubbed his elbows shyly, "Hai… I did sleep with her a few times,"

"Well then… ramen's on the house to celebrate," Teuchi said between laughs while his daughter tried kicking him out of the area.

"Ok old man, that's enough out of you," Once the chef was back in the kitchen Ayame turned around and gave the blond a criticizing glare, "Naruto… what did you do," she said dangerously.

"Since the food is already paid for, I'll take my leave," Sai said before quickly fleeing via Shunshin.

Feeling trapped the boy sighed and began explaining the entire situation from the very beginning. By the end of it all, he had gone through ten bowls of ramen and one large headache. Ayame wasn't fairing much better.

The brunet rubbed her bandana as she normally did when she felt stressed, "Naruto, do you know exactly what lovers are?"

He frowned, "Of course! It's when two people like each other and you know, they go out on dates and be boyfriend and girlfriend,"

That wasn't enough for the chef in training, "And what about sex?" she said with crossed arms.

Naruto blushed, "Well eventually they do that. I mean, in all of Ero-sensei's books they end up doing it, but they don't have to right away… right?"

She sighed. The older girl really shouldn't be the one explaining this to him, "Being 'boyfriend and girlfriend' and being 'lovers' aren't the same. Yeah you can be both but 'lovers' mean you've already have had sex. You get it now?"

The teen felt itchy all over. He felt so foolish. After having been forced to proofread his sensei's books he just figure words like 'couple' 'lovers' 'partners' and all that were just synonyms, "Yeah… that was… really dumb. That's why Sai said… and then Hinata… shit!"

"What's wrong now?" she was a bit more tired than worried at the moment, 'I'm getting this boy a thesaurus for yuletide,'

He set the empty bowls of ramen aside as he hopped of the stool, "I need to talk to Hinata. I ano… I kinda mentioned the whole 'lovers' thing to her… twice,"

She let out a small chuckle and shooed him off, "Go,"

The blond smiled and turned to leave. Sadly he was halted from his trip, "Naruto-kun! The Hokage wants to meet with us. I'm sure it is news about a new mission," the bushy-browed teen cried with passion.

The other didn't feel as excited, 'The one time I'm too busy for a mission…', "Hai let's go," he nodded to his teammate.

"Yosh!"

Ayame watched the two leave towards the large tower. She grabbed the empty bowls and headed towards the kitchen, "Otou-san, I'm gonna go take another shower. I'll be back real quick," she bolted out the back door before the stand owner could reply, 'I need a shower after that. Ohh… I really wished someone else could have explained that to him,' she mentally groaned.

* * *

Hinata had spent that morning trying to sort out her thoughts, though she gained no progress. After sitting on her bed watching the wind blow her curtains she decided to tidy up her room. There was always a feeling of peace knowing there wasn't a mess in sight. After all, sorting out a room helps with sorting out your mind, or at least that was what she hoped for.

The thing was, her room was already clean aside her bed and curtain, but that was all handled within a few minutes. Now she was back to square one, nothing to do with a mind foggy as a marsh. So she did the next best thing.

The Hyuuga felt very comfortable in the kitchen, as much as she did in the battle field, though she couldn't deny the thrill of battle was much more alluring than creating a recipe. The next hour was filled with the aroma of a five-star breakfast buffet. Hinata continued contemplating what she wanted to say to Naruto and everything else in between while her body was running solely on memory. Before she really knew it the young chef had run out of counter space.

She sighed once more, "I should probably restock the pantry,"

Hyuuga Hanabi had picked a wonderful day to wake up hungry. It was still early in the morning and she thought she was the first to rise, which was hardly ever the case. The young academy student expected to go the kitchen and toast some bread then probably wait for Hinata or one of the branch members to cook a meal. Instead she walked straight into an early morning smorgasbord.

"Sugoi," she exclaimed. Her surprised eyes were able to pick up a spread of dark hair sprawled between a stack of toasted bread and a large bowl of lemongrass, "Nee-chan… did you cook all this," still groggy from having just woken up.

Hinata picked her head up to see her little sister walking nose first towards the early feast, "Oh! Ohayo gozaimasu Hanabi-chan,"

The younger Hyuuga waved it off feeling it was much too early for formalities. Her hair was frizzy and she was still in her pajamas, "I'm going to grab a plate… are you planning to eat out of the serving dish?" though it was meant as a joke, her face seemed a bit serious. The girl walked around and stood next to her older sibling, "If you plan on eating this all, you're going to get fat… then I doubt Naruto would like you,"

Her sister blushed and waved her hands across, "No no, I wasn't planning on eating yet. I was just going to rest for a bit,"

Hanabi only meant it as a joke. She had no intention of driving her sister out, though she did have the entire table of food all to herself. The little girl scratched her neck with a pair of chopstick in a non-ladylike fashion before picking at the plate of rolled tamagoyaki, "Itadakimasu,"

Hinata sat her butt on the floor and slid her legs underneath the Kotatsu, "Maybe I should just write out what I'll say," she whispered to herself. After reaching out for a pencil and paper, she got to work. 'How about…'

_Naruto-kun, I really like you but we can't be lovers…_

She quickly scratched over the line. 'That sounds too much like a rejection,'

_There's nothing I'd want more than to be you lover!_

That was squiggled over as fast as she had written it, 'I couldn't say that to him!'

_Lovers have sex and we haven't… yet…_

She groaned, 'I can't do this…' Her hair fanned out behind her as she laid her back against the rug around the short table. "When I see him… I'll think of something," Hinata thought positively. Perhaps she has gotten stronger.

* * *

"You mission is quite clear. There is a rather large village in River Country that houses a band of thugs. One of which has impressionable blackmail on the village's mayor. He, the Mayor, wishes for us to retrieve it without causing alarm," the Hokage spoke.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see the big deal. If they're just thugs why is it B ranked?"

The busty leader leaned back on her chair, "I wasn't finished yet. This village is notoriously against Ninjas and wants nothing to do with any Shinobi. The mayor hired us in secrecy. If people find out he hired Shinobis then the villager's support is shot along with any chance in continuing his job. Because of this you must refrain from molding chakra and disguise yourselves as a rival gang,"

"Yosh! I will use my disadvantage as an advantage and ensure the success of this mission!" Lee exclaimed.

"I expect nothing less," she praised.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Is it just us? Not that I mind, but a gang of two seems suspicious,"

Tsunade smirked, "Clever observation, but there will be one more… Neji Hyuuga,"

"Yosh! His presence will make us an unstoppable force of youthfulness!"

"One more thing!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade grumbled. It was much too early to be troubled with anything more. She would've been happy to brief them later in the afternoon, but Lee had come in early, "Yes," she answer impatiently.

The younger blond tried not to look suspicious, "Do we have to leave today?"

The Hokage hooked an eyebrow, "You have other plans?" she received an uncharacteristically shy nod, "You have the rest of the day to prepare your leave. At the very most you should be gone by dawn tomorrow,"

"Great! That's all I need, Tsankyou Baa-chan," he grinned. A second later he received an imprint of a pen on his forehead. He was glad that was the only thing within arm's reach at the time. The two quickly exited before being pelted with anything else.

* * *

The young Uzumaki wandered around the business district before remembering the importance of his extended stay. Trailing over rooftops he made his way towards the Hyuuga Compound.

It took some tries to find Hinata after checking a couple places on the way. Finally after walking around the corner near Konoha's best bakery he spotted a familiar batch of indigo hair. "Oi! Hinata," he shouted from across the street.

The sixteen year old heiress turned her head towards his voice. A small but nervous smile grew on her face, "Naruto-kun," she said, though not loud enough for the blond to hear.

He weaved through the crowds and caught up to her, "Hinata I've been looking for you,"

The girl blushed, "Oh ano… I have as well,"

And simultaneously, they spoke, "We need to talk. Nani? Oh/Ano" after a brief pause they started again, "You first, Nani?" this time Naruto laughed loudly as Hinata turned her head away to hide a blush.

Before the Hyuuga had a chance to talk, the blond covered her mouth lightly, "Here, you go first ok?" she nodded, with his hand still attached. The blond chuckled before letting go.

Hesitantly she took a hold of his sleeve, "Ano… can we talk somewhere more private?"

He nodded and took her hand in his. His instincts led the way while he relished in the warmth of the indigo-haired girl's smaller hand. They found themselves at a park bench not far from where they were, "So… what did you want to talk about?"

She had the strong urge to twiddle her fingers together but her right hand was still encased in the young male's grip, not that she was complaining, "Ano… about last night,"

He swiftly cut in, "Hai, I wanted to… apologize. Ne I guess I didn't really know what I was saying you know, I just ah… gomen," The blond had his eyes away from her but felt her grip tighten. Then he felt her head rest against his shoulder.

"I'm not mad Naruto-kun… I'm a-actually ano… flattered you said… said that," she couldn't help but let that stutter slip.

"Oh…oh!" this was where the Jiraiya implanted thinking set in. The way she seemed nervous and not angry of what happened gave him the impression that the girl may have been ok with the idea. "So you're really not mad. I mean, you're ok?"

"Mhm" she nodded while snaking both arms around his left. Hinata let herself snuggle onto his shoulder feeling happy that the misunderstanding was over.

"Ne, that's uh, that's great. I just didn't think you, well I certainly… It's not like I haven't thought about it," he rambled.

Ok perhaps there was still a few things left unclear, "Ano what are you talking about?" She looked up towards his face to find him completely flushed.

"That you're ok with this. If you're fine with being lovers then I am too. So I guess we have to er… get to do _that_ ne?" he tried to look at her but at the last second looked down instead. Unfortunately, the only real thing to stare at in that angle was Hinata's well endowed chest.

Hinata would usually do two things in this case, freeze up and pass out. But this time her instincts went a different direction. Without even thinking her arms shoved towards the sides knocking the blond off the bench. It was only after realizing what she had done that she ran over to help him up.

For a moment he just looked at her with a blank face. This soon contorted to a smile which led to a boisterous laugh. Hinata was mortified. She couldn't believe she just did that to him, and now the object of her affection was laughing right at her face. Tears began welling up as she turned away, prepping to flee the site.

The lavender-eyed kunoichi didn't get a chance, "Matte!" he grabbed her wrist before the teen could get too far, "Calm down 'Nata, there's no need to cry. I was just laughing… at myself not you,"

Hinata lowered her sniffles, "Gomen… I just thought…" the words died there. She wasn't sure what she thought.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter," Naruto picked himself up and dusted his knees, "I think we've gone through this all wrong. I mean this whole situation has been crazy and confusing. I guess I'm trying to say… I'm just glad we're friends," He let the silence continue for a few seconds before grabbing her hand, sadly not interlacing their hands. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat ne?"

The boy pressed forward but was surprised she hadn't budged. Just as he was about to turn around, she spoke, "No… don't turn around just yet. I need to saying something first,"

Without turning back, he nodded his head. The blond only hoped this wasn't bad news, "I'm listening,"

Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath, "You said you wanted to be friends but I… I don't want that," Naruto flinched. He was even more hurt when he felt her hand let go, "These past couple days… I really enjoyed. Even though you said it was crazy and confusing… I wouldn't want to change it. It's just ano…" the pause she took seemed too long, but she needed to do this right, "Naruto-kun, please let me be your girlfriend!" she said in a bow.

Her eyes were shut tight afraid of the possible rejection, but the gut feeling inside her told her otherwise. This was what gave her the courage to finally open her eyes and witness Naruto crouched down looking right up at her.

"Jeez 'Nata… that's what I wanted all along," he said with a wide smile.

The heiress blinked… blinked again. She confessed and he returned her feelings. Her scared face quickly became a happy one as she tackled the boy to the ground with a hug.

"Ah! Oi, this was what gave me the wrong impression in the first place," he chuckled.

Feeling embarrassed, the young woman stood off of him and dusted herself off. Naruto quickly followed before joining their hands once more, "Let's go celebrate with some food!"

Hinata let out a beautiful smile and hugged his arm, "Hai,"

They walked away from the bench together hand in hand. Ironically it had been the same bench Sakura had confessed to, but neither of them had known that, "Naruto-kun… do you think we can get some cinnamon buns before we go to Ichiraku's?"

"Course!"

* * *

The couple sat at the booth of Ichiraku Ramen Stand, "Oi Ojii-san, I still get free ramen today?" Teuchi laughed and gave a thumbs up before returning back to the kitchen.

"Naruto?" called the apprentice, "So how'd it go with… Hinata!" the brunet saw her as soon as she passed through the rubber flaps.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let me introduce my girlfriend," It made the both of them feel nice just being hearing that.

Hinata chuckled, "We already know each other,"

"Yeah but she only knows Hinata. She hasn't met Hinata my girlfriend yet," obviously he could never get enough saying it out loud.

Ayame smiled, "You two are adorable," she sighed wondering why she doesn't have a guy act like that with her, "I'll go ahead and help get those orders for you,"

When she left, Hinata returned to her beloved cinnamon buns, "I feel kinda bad that I didn't even know my girlfriend's favorite food," 'nope, can't get enough saying 'my girlfriend'

She smiled and excused him, "Well you know now,"

Naruto nodded, "Yup! I want to learn all about you, but I have a mission tomorrow," he suddenly frowned.

"Then let's have a picnic when we get back. I can make ramen if you want," she smiled warmly by the way he nodded so excitedly.

"I always knew Hinata really was the best!" this made the girl blush, more that she had been already, "And I was thinking… since I'll be gone for a while, you think I can come over tonight and you know… sleep over?" somehow he was shyer to ask now than he had been the last time.

Hinata only smiled. She wouldn't deny him one last night before a mission.

"Great! I'll come by an hour after sundown and leave in the morning before we get caught," he said the last part jokingly.

"You're seventeen words too late," spoke a deep and slightly angry voice.

"Neji-nii-san!"

"Shit!"

* * *

**You know... i'm really surprised i haven't been called up on the fact that i'm HEEELLA overdoing the 'accidental kiss/touch/misunderstanding that leads to embarrasing moment'. If i had a quarter for every time i did the accidental thing i'd have enough to win a decent prize at chucky cheese lol.**

**Well anyways. As you can tell there will be one more chapter to this fluff series... maybe an epilogue but i seriously doubt it. I already have the next chapter planned...**

**I can't help but feel this chapter isn't at the same standard as the previous ones... really hope it's ok. I mean i feel intimidated by the amount of reviews from the last chapter... wow i intimidated myself??? that's kinda sad haha  
**

**!!REVIEW or LAmeNeSS!!**

**(O)  
**

**Y  
**

**ll**

**/.l.\  
**

**\.|./**

**V**


End file.
